


Всё своё ношу с собой

by gallyanim



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fandom Kombat 2020, M/M, Pining, Post-Canon, SCP-4979, Smoking, Strangers with benefits, Unrequited Love, Weddings, change of POV, minor Sakusa/Atsumu, poland - Freeform, travelling
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:41:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26415091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gallyanim/pseuds/gallyanim
Summary: У Суны и у Осаму есть по вредной привычке.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Suna Rintarou, Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Comments: 6
Kudos: 27
Collections: Haikyuu Captains спецквест 2020, Level 6: Спецквест 2020 (объекты SCP)





	Всё своё ношу с собой

__

_[But even closer to you, you seem so very far ©](https://youtu.be/dsWDUvuF0Xc) _

— На втором году старшей школы нашим капитаном был Кита-сан, и я думал, что моя жизнь тяжёлая, — Суна немного помолчал в микрофон. — А потом капитаном стал Ацуму.

Из-за ближнего стола, где сидели вышеупомянутый Кита-сан и не упомянутый, но всё понимающий Аран, раздался сдавленный смешок, и Суна сам слегка улыбнулся. Обычно считалось, что всякие посторонние звуки скорее мешают публичным выступлениям, но ему сейчас казалось совершенно наоборот — реакции помогали и поддерживали. Продолжать хотелось больше, чем бросить микрофон в морду адресата поздравления.

— В общем, потом я думал, что Ацуму настолько дрянь, что никогда не сможет ни с кем ужиться. Хорошо, что Сакуса-сан оказался ничуть не лучше его и доказал мне, как я был не прав.

Сакуса слегка побледнел. Сидящий поодаль Комори одной рукой зажал рот, второй хлопнул по столу.

Ацуму прикрылся стоящей на столе открыточкой и показал Суне средний палец. На соседнем пальце блеснуло кольцо; или ему только показалось, просто потому что Суна знал — кольцо есть. Есть чему поблестеть в глаза.

Он сказал ещё пару фраз в том же духе, поблагодарил Ацуму и Сакусу за то, что избавили остальных от опасности оказаться с любым из них в отношениях, пожелал счастливой жизни. «Счастливая жизнь» в контексте всего тоста целиком наверняка звучала чем-то вроде «не загрызите друг друга, пожалуйста». А впрочем, если и загрызёте, то не факт, что кого-то этим сильно расстроите, как-то так.

Суна послушал Киту; Кита сказал очень красивый и правильный тост, не к чему придраться, как всегда. У Киты никогда не было недостатков, и спустя годы они (как неожиданно) тоже не появились. Хорошее поздравление, как надо. Отличный вышел переход к моменту, когда все смотрят презентацию с лучшими моментами брачующихся, вспоминают, свидетелями каких моментов были сами, и умиляются.

На улице и без презентации жизнь стала немного получше. Задний дворник пафосного свадебного зала жил своей жизнью, и на Суну тут всем было абсолютно наплевать. Работники кухни орали друг на друга, вытаскивали пакеты с по всем правилам отсортированным мусором и хлопали дверью. Отсортированный мусор бы оценил Кита, наверное. Кухонные запахи — Осаму. Суна в данном случае ценил равнодушие.

Из кустов выскочила кошка и тоже посмотрела на него со всем присущим котам равнодушием. Суна наклонился к ней и в итоге из-за кошки пропустил явление Осаму.

— Мама оценила твою речь.

Сзади послышалось шебуршание, и когда Суна обернулся, Осаму уже сидел на ступеньках в своём аккуратном сером костюме и пытался что-то найти во внутреннем кармане. То, что костюм надо будет срочно нести в химчистку сразу отсюда, его, по всей видимости, совершенно не волновало, а потому Суне тоже не стоило беспокоиться о своём — наверняка более дешёвом и ниочёмном. Для Осаму это всё-таки была свадьба родного брата, а не бывшего соратника по школьному волейболу. Стоило принарядиться.

Чем-то, что он искал, оказалась зажигалка. Осаму покрутил головой, не нашёл знака о запрете курения и чиркнул колёсиком, прикуривая. Он выпустил колечко в смеркающееся небо и продолжил:

— Она сказала, что даже жалко, что у неё так мало детей и не выйдет слушать тебя почаще.

— А ты что сказал? — Суна отобрал у него сигарету и затянулся сам. Осаму нравилась какая-то одновременно крепкая и притом вкусовая гадость, Суна бы такое не выбрал, но Суна и курил раз в столетие. Хорошо, что и такие вот свадьбы случались не чаще.

Ладно, вот прям _такие_ вообще раньше не случались никогда.

— Я сказал, что это ты только для Ацуму так расстарался. Мне бы ничего подобного не сказал.

— Ну не соврал, — ответил Суна и затянулся ещё раз. Он чуть задержал дым во рту и только потом выпустил наружу — тонкой, мгновенно рвущейся в воздухе струйкой. Поразительно эфемерной субстанцией был этот сигаретный дым по сравнению со всем вокруг и внутри Суны Ринтаро.

Осаму отобрал сигарету обратно под какие-то неразборчивые вскрики с праздника. Возможно, могли начаться танцы, и тогда совсем понятно становилось, почему Осаму решил на время сбежать.

— А тебе вообще курить можно? — спросил он, когда Суна снова вернул себе тлеющую сигарету. — Ацуму постоянно гонит про то, как ему всё нельзя.

— Ацуму вообще большой молодец в отличие от меня, — Суна выдохнул дым через ноздри. — Приличный семьянин.

Первая сигарета кончилась, Осаму достал вторую, отдельную предлагать не стал. Просто опять чиркнул зажигалкой, сделал затяжку и молча сидел, как будто только того и ждал, что сейчас Суна и нынешнюю сигарету отберёт. Суна так и сделал. Маленький тусклый огонёк на конце сейчас светился куда отчётливее, и выходило, что пока они с Осаму перебросились буквально несколькими фразами, успело довольно существенно потемнеть. Наверное, скоро всё закончится. Суна на прощание пожмёт руку Сакусе, получит объятия и тычок под рёбра от Ацуму, усмехнётся и отправится домой. Хотелось бы добавить — забыв сегодняшний день как страшный сон, но вряд ли такие дни в принципе забываются. Растворяются в памяти и кажутся просто сном, а не вялотекущим кошмаром, да; но забывать совсем Суна не слишком умел.

— Тебя настолько бесит, что он женится, — произнёс Осаму с какой-то расплывчатой интонацией, то ли утвердительной, то ли вопросительной. Как будто он всё понимал, но хотел, чтобы Суна ему подтвердил его понимание, — не на тебе.

Отвечать не хотелось. Вряд ли обсуждать такие штуки с Осаму когда бы то ни было могло показаться хорошей идеей. В конце концов, он же и так всё понимал, и наверняка отлично понимал ещё и то, что Суне не всрались душещипательные беседы или искреннее сочувствие. Осаму ничего такого и не предлагал: никакого там широкого плеча для поплакать на нём. Просто констатация факта, примерно столь же равнодушная, как кошачий взгляд раньше.

Они просто сидели и курили дальше одну на двоих. Когда вторая сигарета закончилась, Осаму достал третью, и в какой-то момент Суна неправильно втянул воздух, закашлялся. Накурился на десять лет вперёд, скорее всего. Осаму мигом отобрал сигарету себе, причём как нарочно — в дальнюю от Суны руку, и глянул чуть насмешливо. Потом прикрыл глаза, опёрся рукой на ступеньку и сделал совсем глубокую затяжку. Возможно, пытался доказать, что Суне всё-таки хоть и не нельзя, но не рекомендуется, и вообще пачка — его, мол, что тут грабли свои распустил.

Суна потянулся за сигаретой заново, не столько от желания курить дальше, сколько немного назло. Назло Ацуму он не мог уже сделать ничего, но хотя бы мелочь назло Осаму — тоже сейчас сойдёт. Суна потянулся, но вместо того, чтобы отдать сигарету, Осаму склонился и поймал его губы своими.

От Осаму несло табачищем, и алкоголем, и чем-то вроде чеснока, а может быть, просто чем-то пряным до противного. Суна его целовал со всей силой, на какую был способен, мгновенно приоткрыл рот, как только почувствовал язык Осаму рядом, и чуть не застонал, когда почувствовал его внутри. Потом всё-таки действительно застонал: Осаму куснул его, зализал по укусу и оттянул губу на себя, а потом медленно-медленно отпускал. У Суны глаза закрылись сами в первую же секунду, как дурацкий поцелуй начался, но он всё равно на сто процентов был убеждён, что Осаму-то глаз не закрывал вообще и со всей внимательностью смотрел, как Суна реагирует.

Сигарета догорела, и Осаму встал её выбросить. Суна провел кончиком языка по внутренней стороне щеки. Пряный вкус очень сильно ощущался во рту, и пожалуй, это всё-таки был чеснок с чем-то ещё. 

— Что ты такое ел? — спросил он, когда Осаму уселся обратно, и тот пожал плечами:

— Всё?

Это был самый осамуподобный ответ, какой только можно было сейчас услышать, и Суна поцеловал его снова, сам. Он никогда никому не казался инициативным человеком, и по делу; самые сколько-то подобные постоянным отношения в жизни Суны Ринтаро закончились именно из-за его гипотетического бездействия. Он тогда не спорил, спорить было не о чем — разве что о том, на кого его бездействие на самом деле было направлено. Но сейчас он правда готов был целовать Осаму сам, направлять его, требовать большего и что-то делать, не дожидаясь чужих требований.

Так тупо, подумал Суна, когда съехал губами Осаму на шею, а рукой на молнию элегантных серых брюк. Насколько же ужасен сценарий его жизни, что сейчас ему даже не надо закрывать глаза, чтобы воображать, будто он целует лицо, о котором грёзил годами.

***

Как-то раз EJP Raijin играли с MSBY Black Jackals, а у Осаму было время съездить и посмотреть матч. Тогда Ацуму пытался сделать сброс, Суна подхватил мяч. Лицо Ацуму попало на экраны, и Осаму думал, что будет троллить его этим моментом до скончания времён. В итоге всё равно выиграли Шакалы, впрочем, а Ацуму почти весь матч был на площадке, без замен и отдыха. Если бы не несчастный сброс, наверное, он считал бы ту игру одной из своих идеальнейших, но тем слаще вышел бы троллинг.

По окончании Осаму немного замешкался, поздновато спустился с трибуны, и подошёл, когда Ацуму уже вовсю обнимал Суну — только что рёбра не хрустели. Ацуму его отпустил, сказал что-то противное (в своём стандартном стиле, ничего нового) и схватил Суну снова, ткнул под рёбра. Больно, скорее всего, ткнул, Осаму хорошо знал, что брат иначе не умеет.

Лица Ацуму не было видно, но лицо Суны Осаму тогда разглядел очень хорошо. Просто посмотрел ему в глаза в тот момент и всё понял. Сам того от себя не ожидал, но понял.

И Суна, очевидно, сразу догадался, что теперь Осаму знает.

Возможно, они довольно успешно читали друг друга из-за того, что всем остальным никогда не было легко читать любого из них. Обычно просто Осаму не особо интересовался внутренним миром Суны, но, вероятно, есть вещи, пробирающие независимо от твоего к ним интереса.

Они тогда ещё отправились есть обеими командами, и Осаму пошёл с ними на правах чьего-то брата и чьего-то знакомого. Сидел рядом с Мейаном, тот расспрашивал про дела ресторанные и умолял в следующие визиты Шакалов не вестись на просьбы Бокуто выдавать сразу пяток порций. Было смешно, вкусно (за карааге от тамошнего повара Осаму готов был бы драться) и пробуждало школьные воспоминания. 

Ацуму довольно быстро наклюкался, вис на всех, кто под руку попадётся, но на Сакусе, пожалуй, чуть больше. Осаму тем вечером ничего особенно не заметил и не подумал про них, хотя по прошествии времени ответ казался лежащим на поверхности: с чего бы вдруг Сакуса Киёми стал терпеть чьё-то висение на себе в принципе? Но, наверное, где-то стоял лимит на одно прозрение в день, не больше, и одно-единственное с Осаму в тот день уже случилось. Бесперспективное абсолютно, но кто его спрашивал. Не то что ему хотелось всё понять про Суну или сам Суна хотел, чтобы он всё понял. Скорее уж наоборот.

Суна встал, вышел на улицу. Сложно было сказать — бежит ли он прочь, чтобы не смотреть на то, как Ацуму тискает людей, или чтобы ни в коем случае не дать тому возможности потискать его самого. Если не знать, то он вовсе просто пошёл передохнуть от шума и тесноты изакайи. К сожалению, не знать уже никак не выходило, а зная — не выходило игнорировать.

Осаму посмотрел ему вслед и затем, когда тренер Райдзин отвлёк Мейана предложением выпить вместе, тоже встал и пошёл к дверям. Ацуму весело крикнул: «Опять ты меня бросаешь», на что оставалось только вздохнуть и развести руками.

На улице стояла весенняя прохлада, та самая, которая вроде бы вот-вот перерастёт в летнюю жару, даже оглянуться не успеешь, но притом ещё вполне в состоянии напомнить о прошедшей зиме. Они с Суной оба вышли без верхней одежды, и если Осаму едва ступил за порог и не успел примёрзнуть, то на Суну не самая высокая вечерняя температура успела повлиять; уши чуть-чуть покраснели, телефон не с первого раза среагировал на движение пальцев.

Постояли молча, как будто никого ни с кем рядом не было. Осаму от нечего делать закурил, словно это могло создать видимость того, что он вышел на улицу сам по себе, а не из-за Суны. В комбини по соседству коротко звякнул колокольчик.

— Давно тебя, — Осаму поискал нужное слово, но слов не было; он в принципе не отличался красноречием, а уж по таким поводам тем более, — ну вот так? Когда ты сам понял?

— Не помню, — Суна пожал плечами и убрал телефон в задний карман джинс. — Видимо, давно, раз не помню.

Было так странно осознавать, что вообще кто-то в мире может очень долго и очень безнадёжно любить Ацуму. Из всех семи миллиардов существующих на земле людей — именно его и именно так. Чёрт знает, почему это так удивляло; Осаму не ревновал, не завидовал, не считал Ацуму самым недостойным любви человеком на земле. Просто было очень странно, вот и всё.

После той изакайи они не так уж часто пересекались все втроём; до неё, впрочем, тоже. Другое дело, что раньше Осаму не замечал, как Суна всегда уходит. Волейбольные тусовки, школьные встречи — что бы ни происходило, он всегда в какой-то момент вставал и уходил, каждый раз, независимо от состава компании и общего настроения. Уходил всегда и никогда не мог уйти окончательно. Не возражал, когда Осаму присоединялся к нему, но и особого внимания ему не уделял, если Осаму сам не пытался заговорить.

На свадьбе произошло то же самое. Где-то между закуской и супом Осаму поймал себя на попытках угадать, когда же переполнится чаша терпения Суны Ринтаро. По идее всё мероприятие не могло не быть его персональным адом, но в любом аду есть совсем непроходимые круги. Суна выдержал долго; даже выступил с поздравлением (абсолютно великолепным, золотая медаль в рейтинге всей семьи Мия, за исключением жениха). Осаму смотрел и думал, как Суне идёт костюм. Ему, честно говоря, шло всё, насквозь потные волейбольные майки — и те отлично смотрелись, но костюм почти что кружил голову.

Презентация. Последней каплей стала презентация, которую Осаму и Комори лепили вместе на правах любящих родственников.

Суна традиционно ушёл. Осаму традиционно пошёл за ним. Из стандартной последовательности событий немного выбивалось то, что в итоге они потрахались прямо на свадьбе Ацуму и Сакусы, но, как оказалось, и из этого можно сделать традицию — на двоих, не привязанную к общим встречам и значимым событиям.

В школе их с Суной сложно было назвать друзьями: учились в одном классе, играли в одной команде, не более того. У Осаму был Ацуму, как бы он ни противился такому положению дел, у Суны телефон. Если тогда сближаться не тянуло, то тем более к тому не было ни единого повода уже после выпуска. Он просто всегда казался Осаму красивым — невероятно красивым, с головы до пальцев ног, красивее любого из знакомых людей. В тёмной худи с лейблом Инаризаки, в форме Райдзин, просто в рубашке и джинсах. Суна сутулился над мобильной игрушкой — Осаму хотел ткнуться носом ему в красивую шею и проехаться губами по красивым чёрным волосам вверх.

— Нах тебе это сдалось? — спросил Суна после хрен знает какого раза. Осаму лежал у него между бёдер и смотрел в потолок, Суна листал телефон. Мысль лениво ползла в сторону того, что до того, как придётся топать на встречу с новым поставщиком, они могли бы успеть ещё один раз. Философия о причинах бытия и собственных решений вписывалась сюда не очень.

— Ты красивый, — честно ответил Осаму и прикрыл глаза. В самом начале ему иногда было страшно, что он вдруг услышит от Суны тихое, на выдохе «Цуму» в момент оргазма; и он долго думал, с чего вообще боится этого — ему не хотелось встречаться с Суной, не хотелось обязательств. Ничего не хотелось, кроме как трогать его и чтобы он трогал Осаму. Потом дошло, что на самом деле боялся ненароком влюбиться и попасть в ловушку, где пришлось бы бороться с собственным братом в голове другого человека.

Не влюбился и не попал, просто перестал бояться, как только понял, что Суна любым помутневшим от возбуждения взглядом всегда смотрит только на него, видит только его. Не Ацуму. Все чувства к Ацуму никуда не девались, но и отношения к ним двоим не имели.

— Ты никогда не думал сказать ему? — задал свой собственный философский вопрос Осаму.

— Зачем бы? — едва заметно скривился Суна, и Осаму пожал плечами:

— Может быть, к чему-то привело бы.

— Или нет.

— Или нет, — согласился Осаму и, приподнявшись, упал на Суну сверху, притираясь членом о член. Лучше всё-таки ещё один раз, чем продолжать говорить ни о чём.

Суна был прав, конечно: не было никакого смысла в обсуждении гипотетического прошлого и даже реального прошлого. Никакого значения не имело то, что он мог бы сделать когда-то там, но не сделал. Ацуму почти год как крутил кольцо на пальце в каждую задумчивую минуту, и любые переливания из пустого в порожнее никак не изменили бы того, что парное кольцо надето на руку Сакусы Киёми.

Стоило бы смотреть вперёд, но, наверное, Осаму не сильно ошибся бы, если бы сказал, что им обоим с Суной очень неприятным кажется слово «будущее» и любые размышления о таковом.

***

Куда бы ты ни переехал, ты берёшь с собой себя. Суна в жизни не читал первоисточник, откуда вышла эта великая идея, но фразу запомнил хорошо. Его никогда не коробил тот факт, что его главным багажом в любом переезде был он сам, но если вдуматься, Суна никогда не переезжал по ведению сердца — обычно просто приходилось ехать, потому что обстоятельства повелели. В Хёго переехал именно так, потом точно так же переехал за командой. Теперь… теперь он не знал.

Осаму курил у настежь раскрытого окна, голый, высоченный. Каждый раз, когда он вскрывал новую пачку, каждый раз, когда чиркал зажигалкой по тонким сигаретам, Суна вспоминал, с чего всё началось. Они больше ни разу не курили вместе с того дня, но очень много раз целовались, очень много раз пачкали друг друга спермой. Он знал каждый сантиметр кожи Осаму на вкус и на запах. Осаму знал о нём то же самое, но вдобавок ещё и главный секрет Суны Ринтаро. Суна не представлял вообще, были ли у Осаму секреты и если да, то какие и о чём.

Осаму был невозможно близким и притом невозможно далёким. Иногда Суна думал, что может быть, стоило просто избавиться от оставшегося расстояния, но почти сразу вспоминал, что расстояние не просто так появилось, не просто так существует. Осаму его не подпускал, но ведь и он нисколько не интересовался тем, какие кнопки надо нажать, чтобы подпустил. Спали вместе каждый раз, как жизнь позволяла — и достаточно, и уже очень много.

Суна перекатился по кровати к стоявшему рядом стулу и стянул телефон. На спинке висела рабочая одежда Осаму, неумолимо напоминая о том, что «Онигири Мия» тот нужен ничуть не меньше, а то и больше, чем Суне.

У «Онигири Мия» точно никогда не было сердечного нытья про Ацуму. Существенный плюс по сравнению с Суной.

Он открыл твиттер, полистал ленту. Наткнулся на противное и закрыл твиттер — ровно для того, чтобы открыть более подробную версию противного в браузере. Интересно, если даже сам факт свадьбы не особо на что-то повлиял, сколько счастливых семейных лет должен прожить Ацуму для того, чтобы Суну отпустило.

— Выглядишь, будто лакрицы обожрался, — сказал Осаму и затушил окурок в пепельнице. Закрыл окно, вернулся на кровать. Без уличного воздуха, зато с его широким бедром у самой щеки сразу стало теплее. Жаль, что «теплее» не всегда значило «лучше». Хрен знает, почему на него так влияло сейчас увиденное в интернете. Вроде бы уже давно смирился, что Ацуму не его, никогда его не будет, и с того момента, как смирился с тем, что Ацуму чей-то ещё, прошёл достаточный срок. Но всё равно болело.

— У них реклама вместе, — сказал он своим обычным, спокойным и равнодушным тоном, — зашёл на Токио Спортс, а там сразу выскочило. Пиво, прикинь? Сколько Сакусе должны были отвадить за рекламу бухла?

— У Сакусы нет никаких проблем с бухлом, — хмыкнул Осаму. Потом Суна не увидел — закрыл глаза раньше — но почувствовал, как кровать чуть прогнулась и Осаму улёгся рядом с ним, обхватил рукой поперёк груди и ткнулся носом в плечо.

— Зачем ты вообще пошёл на Токио Спортс?

— Хотел посмотреть, что пишут про мой отъезд в Польшу, — соврал Суна. Или не соврал — тут как посмотреть. Его не волновало, что Токио Спортс может писать про его уход из Райдзин, но сам уход и сама Польша были правдой, тяжёлой и неповоротливой, которую он просто не мог придумать, как сказать вслух кому-то, кроме руководства клуба. Вероятно, стоило поблагодарить грёбаную рекламу «Асахи» за то, что внезапно смог.

— Польша, — повторил Осаму тем же тоном, каким минутой ранее говорил «лакрица». Суне показалось, что рука Осаму у него на груди чуть сильнее напряглась, но ведь просто показалось.

Польша.

Обстоятельства или веление сердца? Чёрт знает.

До того, как пришло предложение, Суна ведать не ведал, где именно та Польша находится. Слышал о польских футболистах в Германии, слышал, что Ушивака угнал туда после Адлерс, но примерно тем знания Суны и ограничивались. А притом из Нариты до Варшавы летал прямой рейс. Одиннадцать часов полёта — и он в далёкой непонятной стране, где не понимает ни слова и почти никто не понимает его. Ну, кроме Ушиваки, конечно. Предложение и было от того же самого клуба, Комори ещё пошутил, что видимо игры Райдзин с Адлерс не прошли даром.

Суна сидел над раскрытым чемоданом, куда вмешалась вся его жизнь. То ли чемодан был огромным, то ли его жизнь на самом деле была отчаянно маленькой, но скорее всего, он просто хорошо научился избавляться от мешающих вещей. Жаль, что только от вещей, но и то вполне полезно. Всё равно куда бы ты ни уехал, в первую очередь тебе приходится паковать самого себя. Другое дело, что за одиннадцать часов полёта у тебя есть все шансы очень сильно измениться и прилететь не совсем таким, каким улетал.

Впервые в жизни Суна Ринтаро вообще не представлял, что будет дальше. Всегда на горизонте маячили какие-то понятные ориентиры: волейбольный турнир, окончание школы, выкарабкаться из второго дивизиона в первый, сделать свой спортивный сезон максимально длинным. Сейчас про будущее он не понимал ничего, и это было неожиданно классным ощущением. Далёкая Польша, непроницаемая завеса над событиями впереди. Максимум планирования, на которое Суна готов был сейчас, состоял в идее прийти к Ушиваке, ткнуть его пальцем и громко сказать «Курррва». Просто так. Потому что ни одного другого польского слова он пока не знал.

В жизни Суны так долго была невидимая, неосязаемая, но оттого ничуть не менее вечная константа. Сейчас он хотел нарочно выбить её из-под ног, так резко, как только мог, чтобы при всём желании уже не вышло бы опереться.

Может быть, через год он вернётся в Японию. Может быть, останется в Польше на пять лет. Может быть, уедет из Польши в Канаду. Может быть, вовсе бросит волейбол и станет волонтёром на ферме. Кита-сан бы одобрил.

Перед посадкой на рейс у Суны зазвонил телефон, и это, конечно, был Осаму. Они немного поболтали, Суна успел в процессе показать свой посадочный милой сотруднице и двинуться по рукаву в салон самолёта.

— Ты ведь так и не сказал Ацуму, что уезжаешь чёрт знает куда, — сказал Осаму, и Суна улыбнулся через прозрачную стенку самолётному хвосту с ливреей ДЖАЛ.

— Нет, конечно.

— Он тебя убьёт, когда вернёшься, — Осаму вздохнул, и Суна подумал, что наверняка сейчас он выйдет на улицу с черного входа «Онигири Мия» и закурит.

— Ты никогда не думал про отпуск в городе Гданьске? — спросил Суна и отключился, не дожидаясь ответа. Спустя одиннадцать часов, два с половиной фильма и три приёма пищи он поймал вай-фай в аэропорту Варшавы и узнал, что Осаму ничего не ответил на такое заманчивое предложение, зато Ацуму действительно устроил небольшую истерику о том, что не было нормальных проводов и вообще он хренов шпион.

Немножко кольнуло сожалением, но если бы Суна вернулся назад, он бы снова ничего ему не сказал. Как и про всё остальное.

Польша оказалась чудесной и непонятной. Возможно, Суна очень давно втайне сам от себя мечтал найти новую привязанность, такую, которую придётся узнавать медленно и с надеждой на взаимность, а Варшава, со своей зелёной листвой и тушёной капустой, подошла идеально. К тому же, сокомандники с восторгом подхватили идею называть Ушиваку Ушивакой, и хотя бы ради того, чтобы и в Польше у Ушиджимы был повод закатывать глаза от задолбавшего обращения, Суне стоило переехать.

Иногда он отправлял Осаму фотки еды, иногда получал аналогичные от него. Иногда Осаму кололся, что смотрел его игру — ничего необычного вроде бы, Комори вот смотрел регулярно, ещё и издевался над их тандемом с Ушивакой. Но Комори в принципе постоянно писал Суне, и Комори был его другом. Осаму был… Осаму. Суна вряд ли сказал бы даже, что скучает по нему. Наверное. Непонятно.

По Ацуму вроде бы скучал, но он всегда скучал по Ацуму — тот мог сидеть напротив, и Суна всё равно скучал по нему, по тому Ацуму, какого для него никогда не существовало.

На Рождество Ушивака уехал в Париж к какому-то своему школьному другу, остальные разбрелись по семьям. Суна обнаружил себя в том самом городе Гданьске. В Гданьске было море. Холодное, серое, ничем не выразительное, но всё равно море. Где-то в прибрежном супермаркете его настигло сообщение от Ацуму о том, что к Шакалам скоро присоединится чех, так что требуется помощь

Суна отправил ему страницу с Википедии про Польшу на польском, убрал телефон в карман куртки и вдруг понял, что в Варшаву отсюда больше не привезёт с собой любовь к Ацуму.

***

У южных морских курортов было неоспоримое пляжное преимущество. У мест вроде Ирландии — козырь диких скальных красот. У Балтийского моря не было ничего из этого, оно и привычным морским цветом-то похвастаться не особо могло, судя по всем фотографиям, хоть тем, которые Осаму нагуглил сам, хоть тем, что показывал Суна. Серо-стальная тусклая вода, купаться в ней не будешь, ничего особенно примечательного вокруг нет.

«Почему Гданьск?» — спросил он тогда в утихший звонок. Клуб находился в Варшаве, Осаму знал с самого начала. Суна особо не распространялся, спрашивать тоже казалось не комильфо, но интернетом он пользоваться умел хорошо. Нашёл информацию про переход Суны из Райдзин, нашёл рекламу Ацуму и Сакусы. Наверное, если бы переход в Польшу не был решён ещё раньше, чем ту рекламу вообще сняли, Осаму бы сам сказал — уезжай и не смотри никогда.

Суна всё время пытался уйти, никогда не уходил до конца, и, вероятно, бывали ситуации, когда невозможно уйти иначе, кроме как пересекая официально признанные границы государств. Осаму ни разу не говорил с ним про Ацуму после отъезда, но почему-то казалось, что Польша должна помочь, так или иначе. Не мытьём, так катаньем.

Могла ли Польша помочь самому Осаму? Для того сначала стоило бы определиться, есть ли какие-то вещи, где ему требовалась помощь, но на поверхности лежала только рабочая усталость (и здесь, конечно, пользу Польши оспорить было сложно), а лезть куда-то вглубь Осаму не хотел.

Хотел понять, почему Гданьск, почему не Варшава, почему Суна его позвал, почему он сам был готов сорваться в ответ.

Он очень много думал об отпуске в городе Гданьске, так много, что забыл, когда начал думать о нём. Казалось, что он мечтал посмотреть на серое Балтийское море чуть ли не всю жизнь, хотя, разумеется, и названий-то всех не знал, пока Суна не рассказал. Осаму очень много думал об отпуске и о Гданьске, а потом посреди очередного перебрасывания случайными сообщениями просто купил билет на самолёт (его первый в жизни билет на международный рейс) и скинул скриншот.

После громадной Нариты аэропорт Варшавы казался очень маленьким и почти безлюдным — на самом деле толпа была та ещё, но ни в какое сравнение не шла со множеством пассажиров в главном авиахабе Японии. Осаму немного потупил у гейта на выход в терминал, по сотому разу проверяя документы и кошелёк.

По всем правилам у него сейчас должны были быть завышенные ожидания, но на деле у Осаму не было никаких. Полная неизвестность, покрытая мраком. 

Едва он вышел, Суна кивнул ему, Осаму помахал в ответ. Они столкнулись, случайно заговорили одновременно, одновременно же замолчали. Посреди молчания Суна ткнул рукой куда-то вправо и пояснил:

— Там курилка, а ты, наверное, долго летел.

Одной короткой фразой на Осаму свалились все месяцы отдельной жизни, всё расстояние между Японией и Польшей. Весь гнёт постепенных изменений, которые иногда и не заметишь, если человек находится рядом, но которые очень больно ударяют своей внезапностью после долгого перерыва.

— Я бросил курить, — признался он. Суна вскинул брови в удивлении, чуть качнулся в сторону и, глядя мимо Осаму в подпирающий крышу столб, ответил своей собственной новой правдой:

— Я разлюбил Ацуму.

И Осаму обнял его в ответ.

Он всё ещё не знал, что будет дальше, но иногда это лучший вариант из всех возможных.


End file.
